Sniffle
by Smash Something
Summary: OneShot. Fluffy SasoDei. Deidara is out for a walk and starts to thing of his significant other..


A sneeze, and a sniffle.

Deidara was walking back to the hideout. Alone. Completely and utterly. Alone. The blonde had insisted on going on long walks by himself. Sometimes he had friends, Itachi, Sasori, even Kisame (when he would go by a lake which happen to be nearby). He never really thought that the boys would be up for a relaxing walk. But Sasori found it very refreshing, considering he was always cooped up in his workshop all day.

Deidara sighed, sitting on the ground, over looking the lake that Kisame loves so much. The normally calm waters were penetrated softly by the falling droplets of water.

Rain.

It was raining, and Deidara was freezing. He didn't anticipate the rain. It was a sunny day when it left, but then again, just like the redhead's emotions, things can change in an instant.

The droplets of water hit the blonde's radiant hair, which was now shadowing by the looming dark clouds, with a small 'pip, pip,'. Deidara snapped his head back, doing the pretty boy hair flip to get the locks out of his one visible eye.

Another sneeze, and a sniffle and Deidara began to think.

This day was different. Slightly similar in some ways,..

Deidara, as said previously, want to go on a walk, but ended up alone. He had talk to Sasori about going on a walk, but the redhead snapped at him, after the blonde had annoyed him to his last straw about going on the walk.

He sighed, but coughed soon after. He tossed a stone into the water, and turned around, walking off.

Where was his Sasori-Danna? He wanted to see his love for a while now. A few times alone with him. When they weren't stuck on a mission, or panting against each other's sweat stricken bodies during the hot act of sex. And when the redhead wasn't stuck in his workshop or Hiruko.

Sometimes Deidara put it bluntly, while complaining. Saying that Sasori was inside Hiruko more than he was inside him.

He shrugged, but then again, if Sasori didn't want to spend time with his partner, then he didn't have to.

But it _tore. him. up._

He could only spent so much time away from Sasori before he would loose it.

Each step he took in the mud brought him closer to his destination. The hideout. He was going back..

Until.

Something. Oh what could, or would, that something be. A light obscuring the darkness, and illuminating Deidara's way.

"Un..?" Deidara squinted.

Who was that?

What was that?

Someone..

"DANNA!!!" Deidara rushed up, hugging the redhead tightly, and almost causing the puppet master to loose his balance.

"I knew I'd find you out here," He whispered softly, wrapping his arms around Deidara gingerly.

Deidara just squealed, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of the coat the Akatsuki wore. Sasori pulled back suddenly, much to the stone ninja's distaste. He sighed softly, and removed his coat, placing it over Deidara's head. 

Deidara looked up, innocently, his face painted with a pale pink color. "Sa-," Sasori placed a finger to his plush lips, silencing him. "Shush. I'm sorry," He said. Deidara blinked, about to speak again. "..for snapping at you.." He added, reached down to brush Deidara's sunflower locks aside.

The ninja smiled sweetly, that seemed to brighten up Sasori's night. Both sighing, they hugged. Sasori ran his hands over Deidara's head, still covered by his own coat. And Deidara just melted into the embrace. "Mnn.. Sasori-danna," He looked up, at the redhead. "Mn?"

Lips curving into a smile, Deidara answered. " Let's kiss.. un," He stood on his toes, moving closer.

The sand ninja was glad to agree, as he leaned down, and their lips touched, and pressed together.

This kiss. Wasn't forceful, or rushed, or left Deidara's lips bleeding.

It was… soft. Romantic, cute. Anything synonyms that Deidara could thing off.

They shared a sweet lip lock for a few seconds, while Sasori ran his hands up and down Deidara's back, calming him down if any tears were to erupt from his baby blues. And Deidara just clung on to the older and taller one.

They pulled back, and Deidara giggled. "I've always wanted to kiss in the rain, un," The redhead nodded, sighing and admiring how cute he was.

Deidara bit his lip slightly, before parting them once more. "Sasori-danna.. Ai-" The blonde was interrupted.

By a sneeze and a sniffle.


End file.
